


Nothing But the Water

by MyLittleMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gang AU, Gen, Implied Violence, Mob AU, Mob Boss Griffon, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleMogar/pseuds/MyLittleMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every Mob, there's a wife, and everyone know's who is really in charge. Those same rules apply in Los Santos and nobody messes with this Mob wife. Especially when she's the Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even if it Burns Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at GangAU and I loved doing it. More to come soon because I just love the idea of this and more people should do this please.

The metallic grinding of the elevator filled her ears as she patiently waited for it to screech to a halt on her final destination for the night. The red lights ticked, too slow for her taste, counting up high and higher. Perhaps they needed to conduct business elsewhere; somewhere not over 100 floors up and at the mercy of elevator’s speed. The tap of her shoe against the linoleum filled the little box as her unwillingness to wait got the better of her normally professional demeanor. With a sigh, Griffon stilled her foot, breathing deeply to calm herself. This was business and therefore she must treat it as such.

She’d gotten the call not 15 minutes earlier from her shop a block over, dropping everything to put herself together for this. Her client would have to wait until tomorrow to get his work finished, but he, just like everyone else, understood what it meant for her to leave the studio early. Business came before the shop, especially if it had to do with the Crew. They’d been trying to set this up for weeks and it was coming down to the wire. In the end, Geoff did her proud, like he always did.

The ping of the elevator reaching its destination filled her ears, breaking her away from her mind, setting her back to the task at hand. Her mind shifted smoothly into the façade she always wore when it came to this time of walk. As the doors parted way, her walk rang through the halls as her boots hit tile, hips rolling to the beat of her steps. Griffon Ramsey was left in the elevator and The Boss took her place.

The only door down the corridor lay locked, giving way easily to her key, hinting that whatever was happening behind closed doors was of the utmost importance. She’d been waiting for this day for far too long. She walked past the men who stood in the entry way, standing guard, nodding respectfully as she past them at their post. The apartment was still and quiet, a rare occurrence for her in the middle of the afternoon. Quickening her pace, she hurried through the kitchen and dining area to the main hall. Further down the way she came to stop at her office door, hearing the muffled words through the oak door.

“How long have the boys been with him?”

“Since they got him here 10 minutes ago. The Crew wanted to warm him up for you.” Replied Joel, her faithful watchman, “Would you like me to remove them?”

 _And spoil their fun? ,_ She smiled to herself, “Oh no, that won’t be necessary. Thank you for your offer.”

Squaring her shoulders as she reached for the door, Griffon readied herself for whomever lay in wake with her boys. Her mind was on fire with the possibilities of who it could be. Was it one of the bikers from the south side that had been more public than usual? Or was it one of Gustavo’s men, caught snooping around in the city again? With a turn of the bronze handle Griffon settler herself to finally get her answers the door silently opened to everything she had hoped for.

Geoff moved away from whomever it was that was sat in the middle of her office bound in a chair, the 5 others moving to clear her a path. Though it was not who she though, it was just who she wanted.

“Darling, you shouldn’t have.” She drawled, her smile widening at the site of the man before her.

“Only the best for you,” He teased, pulling her leather office chair away from her desk.

She walked over, smoothing out her dress from underneath her before sitting in front of the man on display. Not even a second after she lifted her hand was there a glass of scotch in her hand.  Eyeing him steadily, she sipped at the amber liquid. He was just as expected – well dressed and kept, an air of importance about him, if not for how rough he had been treated since arriving at her home. His nose was bruised and bleeding, along with his eye blackened and face cut in several places. Her boys had warmed him up real well.

_Kids these days, too eager and pompous for their own good._

“Who the fuck are you?” he spat at her, blood dripping for what seemed to be a broken nose.

“Is that any way to talk to a lady?” She smirked, leaning back as the sweet burn of the alcohol rolled down her throat, “Has he said anything since you brought him here, boys?”

“Surprisingly tight lipped, this one, I’d be happy to loosen them some more for you, Boss.” Answered the dark haired man in the corner, twirling a knife in his hands.

“So eager to please.” She turned her gaze to the man, “No thank you, Ryan, I’m sure he can see reason without more of such measure.”

The bound man looked between the two, “What the fuck is this shit? Are you fucking crazy?”

“Oh, not at all, sir.” She answered seriously, “His name is Geoff, but I’m sure if you ask him nicely, he’ll answer to ‘Crazy’ as well.”

A muffled laugh came from the other side of her desk, her son unable to contain himself at quip. She turned and winked at Gavin before sipping at her drink once more. The time for small talk was over.

“Now, sweetie, you and I have some business to discuss.”

“Business? Who the fuck are you to talk to me about business?” he sputtered, flecks of blood spraying from his mouth as he spoke.

“I am the one person everyone in this town talks business to if they want to stay in business.” She answered easily, crossing her legs, “And from what I’ve seen, you’ve started a business without talking to me.”

“It’s a free country, I can do what the fuck I want.” He snarled at her, failing to look intimidating through his busted face.

“Oh, no, honey. You see, that’s where you got it all wrong. You see, it’s not a free country, not in Los Santos. Not in my city.”

Griffon uncrossed her legs, leaning forward with her elbow propped up on her knee as she rolled the drink in her glass. This man had been on her list for weeks, and now that she had him before her, the urge to shatter her crystal tumbler into her face grew stronger with every moment.

“You fucked up. You came into my city and started that little business of yours. Had you asked, I may have let you, for a price of course. But, instead, you disrespected me.” She sighed, leaning back into her chair, “but I could have forgiven that.”

Her teeth clenched as she steeled herself against the emotions coursed through her. This was business, not anything else, so it was to be treated as such.

“Instead, you peddled your homemade Crystal in my city.” Her eyes turned cold as she handed off her glass to Geoff, “Finish that for me, will you, dear?”

The black haired man tossed back the drink, savoring the burn as the show before him prepared to reach its climax.

“What, you want a cut in on it?” He speculated.

“No,” She deadpanned, “I don’t let drugs in my city.”

She waved Ryan forward once more, having him come to a stop right behind her target.

“Come on, “His voice took a desperate edge, “You won’t have to get your hands dirty. I’ve got a couple of kids handing out the crank-“

“Stop. Right. There.”

Griffon rose from her seat, her boys smiling knowingly, closing the gap between the two of them. She ran her thin calloused finger down his bruised cheek as she leaned into his ear.

“Push once in my city, you can leave with most of you. Set up shop on the kids in my city,“ She chuckled darkly, “Maybe we’ll take a few trophies before we find you a new home.”

She stood up once more, turning away from the pitiful man before her. She placed a kiss on her husband’s cheek, pressing herself in a quick embrace before addressing the rest of her crew.

“Jack, keep it clean, and you as well Michael.” She turned her gaze to her son and the shorter man at his side, “Teach him how Mom feels about drugs, Gav. Show Ray how we handle things."

She pushed her chair back into its proper place and made her way to the office door. Her work here was done. 

“Oh, and Ryan?”

“Yes, Boss?”

Her grin spoke as if she had seen the end of the world, “Bring me a few trophies.”

“Your wish is my command,” he replied, unsheathing the knife he always carried.

As Griffon closed the door behind her the crew set to work teaching their lesson. No matter how depraved they were the Ramsey family crew didn’t deal in drugs not naturally occurring, and it was a cardinal sin when you got kids involved. Every sin had its price in Her city

“Did we find the right one, Mrs. Ramsey?” Joel asked as she walked away.

“Dead on. You did wonderful. Tell Geoff that whoever found him be rewarded fairly – we’ve been after this guy for too long.”

“Of course.”

With a spring in her step, Griffon head through the not so silent apartment, the screams from her office unable to be contained by the thick walls. As she passed the living room she stopped to turn on the record player, letting the smooth sounds drown out the sounds of a job well done.  She was looking forward to getting back to the shop now that her mind was back at ease. If traffic worked in her favor she’s be back in time for her 3 o’clock and be caught up by closing. Today it was good to be the Boss.


	2. Faintly Tasting of Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule number one of Los Santos: Never mess with the Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the new update. It took some time because I wanted it done right. Enjoy!

_“Tell Geoff that whoever found him be rewarded fairly”_

She shook her head, staring across the table at the so called ‘reward’, rolling the glass of wine in her hand. The soft croons of jazz filled their dining room as they sat down to eat a dinner long in the making. If anything, this whole affair was testimony to why she had married Geoff in the first place.

“Humility does a man good,” She teased, setting her glass down on the ivory tablecloth, “Wouldn’t you agree, dear?”

The man across from her offered a toothy grin, settling himself in his own chair, “Boss’s orders. Reward whoever found your guy; I think I earned it.”

Griffon chuckled at him, “Well, you certainly rewarded yourself either way. Now, what is this masterful menu tonight?”

“Fillet mignon over a lobster boursin, a nice surf and turf, only better ‘cause I made it,” He grinned, placing the cloth napkin over his lap.

Lifting the wine she rolled it gently, lifting it to beneath her nose to catch the scents of the red, “You got the Reserva out? My, my, you really do know how to please a woman.”

“Only the best for you, Griff,” He said, raising his glass to her.

She followed suit, lifting her own drink in toast with his own, “To the best.”

“To the best,” he agreed, before sipping at his own drink.

“Now, let’s see if your food is as good as you are.” She threw loftily at him, settling in to cutting into the fine meat.

_Ah, rare. This man knows me well._

* * *

 

The buzz of the gun filled her ears as the dragged out another line of black down the trembling rib cage. The skin beneath her had been laying there for 3 hours now, the final session to the intricate watercolor piece that had been ongoing for the past month. She nodded her head to the rhythm of the music playing throughout the studio, drowning out the other guns blazing in the adjoining rooms.

“Oh, Lazarus, How did you get your debts paid,” She crooned, beginning her next line, “Oh Lazarus, were you so afraid?”

She lost herself in the music playing overhead and the art she was tasked with branding her skin with. A watercolor piece that she was proud of designing just for the young man who came in, it was a blending of a heron in a shrouded cloud of grey, blue, and green that had taken her countless hours to perfect. And with on last shaded line over the bird’s crest, the hours had finally given her a finished product. A towel sprayed with alcohol ran one last time over the red skin, her skin letting out a hiss as she touched the more tender areas of his piece.

“You know the drill by now, I’m sure?” She questioned, dabbing some aquifer on his ribs before taking of her black rubber gloves, “No swimming, keep it out of the sun for a while, don’t let it dry out. Come back in a few weeks for a touch up if he healed too light for your taste, it’s free, just give me a call.”

She reached on the shelf beside her for the wrappings to put over the tender skin, quickly covering the kid’s side, “Another thing, now that it’s all there, take it easy. If you breathe too heavy you’ll feel it in more than just your lungs.”

“Duly noted,” he replied, sitting upright gingerly.

“Now, you head on out while I get ready for my next victim, kid,” she playfully shooed him from the chair, wiping it down as he put his shirt back on.

“Thanks for the piece, Picasso. Guess you were right.” The young man grinned,

“I’m always right,” She said with a wink before turning back to finishing her task. She’d worked straight through lunch, something she found herself doing more often lately, and was ready to out and finally eat.

“Randy, I’m heading out to grab something. Want me to bring anything back?” She yelled over the music to the man across the room.

“Whatever you’re feelin’, Boss.” He hollered back, not looking up from his work on the woman’s back that he had only just started.

She pulled her jacket off the back of the chair, throwing it over her shoulders as she headed out the back to where she parked the truck. Her mind wander to the possibilities of food nearby that weren’t disgusting grease traps that should could bring back and finish with before her next block in an hour. Unlocking the doors with her key fob, she closed the back door behind her, ears ringing slightly at the absence of music.

“When I come back we’re turning that shit down,” she grumbled to herself, shaking off the annoying noise in her head.

She walked the few feet to the truck, pulling at the handle when she her a click behind. She sighed, turning to face the source.

“Did you change your mind Ran-“, she paused midsentence as she finally caught the source of the sound.

“You have to fucking kidding me,” Griffon huffed, seeing the cocked gun pointed at her face not two feet from her face, “I’m off game if I didn’t hear you coming over.”

“Don’t move,” the gun wielder growled out.

“Yeah, I’m gonna move with a gun point at my face,” She deadpanned, “I’m truly that ignorant.

“Put your hands out and drop whatever you got.”

“ _Have_ ,” she corrected, tossing her keys and jacket on the asphalt.

Another man came from around the back of her truck, kicking them aside.

“That’s real leather, take care, hun,” She threw at the kid, “How can I help you boys?”

“You’re gonna come with us, you ain’t gonna say nothing, and that’s all you need to know.” He spat at her, “Now put out your hands.

Griffon raised her hands straight out in front of her, wrists touching, “You’re gonna cuff me? Oh, woe is me,” She pouted, jutting out her bottom lip, “My poor little wrists.”

The man to the side of her grabbed her hands, forcing them behind her back roughly.

“No, no, no. Hands in front so you can see them, sweetie.” She teased, pulling her hands from his grip and returning them to their old position.

“Fucking listen bitch, or I will shoot those fucking lil wrists of yours”

“It’s not polite to threaten people,” she frowned as her wrists were fasten in the metal cuffs, letting her hands drop to rest at her waist line.

She was shoved forward, the gun now behind her back as she was lead to the other side of the lot to what was most likely their car. These kids had to be rookies. It was broad daylight right outside a popular business where people would surely be looking for her very soon. She hoped they at least had the intelligence to have an unregistered gun, or else this would be messier than it needed to be. The roughly shoved her into the backseat while both of them sat in front.

“Oh, I don’t merit a back seat guard?”

“Shut you’re fuckin’ mouth before I make you.” He groaned out, most likely annoyed, as he revved the car to a start.

“Well that doesn’t sound fun at all,” She surmised, laughing internally at how easily provoked these kids seemed to be, “ _They just don’t make them like they used to.”_

She sat obediently, hands folded as best she could in her lap, seat belt over her shoulder. All she needed to do was calm get where ever they wanted her at, wait a few minutes, then work her way out to be back in time for her next appointment. Griffon knew she could do it, but it was tiresome and unnecessary. She turned her gaze out the window, memorizing the streets they passed after turning out of the shop lot. From what it looked like they were headed east, probably towards the outskirts of town based on how original they seemed to be. Patiently she waited the 15 minute drive through the city that to no surprise led to the far east edge of the city.

When the car came to a sputtering halt, she dutifully waited for someone to retrieve her from the back, leading her to a modern house that seemed to blend into the wealthy neighborhood.

“Not a fucking word,” the kid reminded her, pushing the gun into her spine as she moved forward.

“Not a peep.” She promised, following behind the more silent of the two.

With a roll of his eye, he reached over her shoulder to ring the doorbell before walking into house.

_Not enough common courtesy to allow someone to let you in? Rude children._

“Ah, good, you brought the Ramsey girl. A little late, but at least you haven’t proved yourselves useless.”

The voice came from around the corner in a stark white living room when a man sat on a love seat, two men standing stiffly behind him.

“Where you want ‘er, boss?”

“The basement will do for now. I’ll join you once you have her settled, boys.”

* * *

 

Geoff swung the shop door open, bag filled with food brought from home, and strolled up to the front man, “Griffon with a skin?”

“Nah, left for lunch ‘bout 20 minutes ago,” the artist didn’t look away from the computer screen, “She’s got another coming in at 3, so she should be back within 10, want me to give her a shout?”

“No need, I’ll call her, just leave this at her station for me, will ya?” he requested, dropping the hot food on the counter top.

He pulled out his phone as he turned to head back to his car, dialing Griffon’s cell. It rang twice because it clicked in answer.

“You have the most wonderful husband who cooks you lunch and drives across town to bring you something homemade, yet you drive off to buy someone else’s cooking. I’m hurt Griff,” He took on a mockingly upset tone, “Am I so replaceable?”

“Is this Geoffrey Ramsey?” replied the other line.

“Depends, who the fuck is answering my wife’s phone?” His tone shifted easily into work mode, taking on a gruff and low edge.

“It seems this little ‘Crew’ of yours has come across one my own and not been exactly kind about it,” answered the voice smoothly, “Your wife is here, with us, and we are more than glad to return the favor.”

“For what reason would that be?” Geoff growled back.

“We would just like to cover costs and damages dealt from your previous night; you took our man, I took your woman. If you want her back, I’m sure you can have 10,000 ready for us within the next few hours.”

Geoff bit back a laugh, all worry leaving his body. These fuckers had kidnapped his wife, just because she was his wife and not because she was their boss, and wanted to ransom her for a small ten grand?

“I’m worth at least 12!” he heard from the other end of the line.

_That’s my Griff,_ He smiled, rocking on his heals as he thought about the situation. He could easily pay that money, but where was the fun in that. Whoever these newcomers were, they had no idea what they were getting into.

“And here is my counter offer. If you can keep her from more than an hour, I’ll give you 15, and we’ll call it even.” He replied smoothly, “You’ve made it, what 15 minutes? No one’s lasted longer than 30.”

Geoff ended the without waiting for a reply back, laughing to himself, climbing into the driver’s seat. He’d have to tell the crew, of course, because this wasn’t going to end with just a kidnapping. Whoever these idiots were, they messed with family, and the Crew was going to strike them down. He dialed Jack’s number, putting his oldest friend on speaker phone, turning out the parking lot with a screech of tires.

“Yeah, Geoff?”

“Get the boys together, someone’s learning who Griffon is and it’s not gonna be pretty.”

“How much you got laying on this one?” Geoff could almost laugh at Jack’s first response.

“15 for 1.”

“I’ll go in, 10 on 40,” he counter bet, “How long she been there?”

“No more than 20 is my guess. Either way, Family’s gotta deal with our new neighbors.” He said, turning sharply onto the main road, “Be at my place with the crew in 10, got it?”

“No problem.”

Jack hung up, leaving Geoff alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t help but chuckle; these guys were fucked and they didn’t even know it yet.

* * *

 

Geoff sat back in his chair, whiskey in hand, looking over the ragtag group of men in front of him. They were all on edge, especially Gavin, at the thought of a meet-up being held without Griffon there to head it.

“Alright, now that you boys are here, we’ve got some news for you, so get your dicks ready.” He joked, nodding at Jack to speak.

“The man from the other night was not alone. From what it looks like, we have some new neighbors, and they’ve taken offense to what we did.” Jack began, looking at Geoff once more to make sure he was on the right track, “only these guys are idiots and took Griffon as punishment to Geoff.”

The room had a millisecond of silence before a break out of angry cursing filled it.

“That mother fucker!” raged Michael, funning his hand through his hair, “when’d they grab her?”

“What do you mean ‘took’ her? Is she alive?” squawked Gavin, eyes flitting back and forth between Geoff and Jack.  

“How much do they want for her?” put in Ray, unused to these sorts of situations.

Ryan sat for a few moments more before responding to the new information, “12 on 2. What are the others?”

“15:1 and 10:40.” Geoff recalled easily, glad that Ryan was joining in on the fun, “15 is mine, Jack’s in 10.”

Ryan pondered for a moment before countering his former bet, “16 on her before the next skin.”

“What are you on about?” Gavin sputtered, “Are you actually laying bets on when she’ll be back?”

“What else is there to do,” Ryan shrugged, “helps pass the time.”

“Dude, that’s fucked up, even for you Ryan,” Michael turned to Geoff, “are we gonna go get her or not?”

“And hurt he pride? Nah,” He waved a hand at the suggestion, “Griffon’s a big girl and she can take care of herself.”

“Teach those assholes a lesson.” Grumbled Jack, “You don’t fuck with the Boss.”

“Especially when you call her someone’s woman.” Geoff agreed, standing up to go pour himself a drink.

“They actually said that?” balked Jack.

Geoff nodded, grabbing a bottle of amber liquid and pouring himself a shot into an ice filled glass.

“Never mind then, change that to 20 on her next skin, no way she’ll be there past three.” Ryan smirked, looking up at Geoff.

“Then let the wait begin, Mr. Haywood.”

The crew sat around, the younger men more anxious than the other, unable to take their eyes off the clock or stop asking if they couldn’t just go pay the guys. Michael and Ray still had a lot to learn, being the newest members to their Crew, but Geoff expected more from Gavin, having been raised be him and Griffon. He couldn’t blame the kid, worrying over her like he did, but this was their Griffon who could get out of anything she set her mind to.

The older men set up a poker game, trying to get the lads in on the cards, but they still wouldn’t budge from their Griffon Watch to relax for a second. On their second hand, Geoff’s phone began to buzz in his pocket; he answered it without taking his eyes off the game in front of him.

“This is Geoff.” He grunted out, throwing in another 20 before drawing another card.

“Thanks for the lunch, hun.”

An ear splitting grin took over Geoff’s face, “You teach ‘em a lesson?”

“Of course I did. I even brought back a few little souvenirs.”

“Oh really?” He chuckled, organizing his cards.

“Yes, just a few new toys, and Oh, I don’t know, 20k.”

He grin widened even further, “And this is why I love you.”

“Mhm,” Griffon agreed, “Now you boys collect your winnings from the bets and come down to the shop. Everyone’s tattoos are on me tonight.”

“Sure thing, Griff.”

Ending the call, he dropped his phone on the seat next to him and laid out his cards, “Alright, Ryan won, we’re heading down to the shop.”

“You’re too smart for your own good,” Geoff sighed, disappointed in losing.

“Nah. I just know your wife’s escape methods better.” Ryan admitted, taking the money from the center pot, “Business always comes first with Griffon.”

“That it does, Ry, that it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to QuietCanadian on this whole fic. Wouldnt have become a thing without her talking it over with me.


	3. As Words Drip From the Rim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the two year delay. I dropped off the fanfiction earth after a lot of things in my personal life went down. This wass my favorite thing to write for so long so I couldnt just leave it. So, here you go, 2 years later, another chapter of my GangAU

The boys stood front and center before Griffon as she bent over a map sprawled out on the desk beneath her gaze. Shortly after she had finished with her boys at the Fort she had called them all back to her office to talk about what they would do in retaliation for their new neighbor’s rude greeting. Before she had left their modest hideout Griffon had taken care to gather all the information she could on how far their operation spread along with names and faces to their larger crew. They were severely outnumbered, but what she trusted her boys to pull off this little coup of theirs. All that needed to happen was no mistakes and this would all be over within a week. Take out their money, their supplies, and shake up their ranks – it was the recipe she used every time she needed to get rid of any rivals in the past. Full proof, cheap, and easy.

Ray shifted uneasily, still unused to the way the crew functioned and handled business. He’d only been here for a few weeks, Michael having brought him down from New York after a turf war broke out. The kid had turned out to be hell of a shot and a sweetheart, Griffon more than happy to take in another lost teenager. This would be his first real job, something he was beyond nervous about, and he was determined to prove himself to his best abilities.

Griffon stood and stared at the map before her crew. The city that she’d taken as theirs laid before her as her eyes dissected ever last bit of it. She reached into the small dish beside it, pulling out a push pin, not breaking her searching gaze from the map. A few seconds later she pressed it on the east side of the city. She pulled more and more to press into the map until 6 in total lay scattered across the paper in a seemingly random pattern.

“These all of them, Griff?” Geoff asked, leaning over her shoulder to glance at her placement.

“All the ones that matter. Six men, six warnings,” she instructed, “one for each of you.”

“Do you want a free for all?” Ryan asked, still studying the map.

“No,” She shook her head and pressed her finger on the one farthest west, “Each one needs a specific warning; you know how I like the personal touch. This man here likes to cook meth and is the supplier to the shit head we took out a few days ago.”

“I take it you want me to show them proper cooking etiquette,” Geoff questioned, moving to get a better look at the location, “I think I can handle that.”

“Go pay him a visit tonight, sweetheart,” She said, turning her attention to the next push pin, a bit north east to Geoff’s target, “This is the recruiter; Brings in kids to push it into the schools. Problem is, he’s never alone, always has the kids with him.”

“Clean and from a distance?” Ray offered.

“Yes, not too big a mess, I don’t want to give these kids nightmares,” Griffon agreed, “Now, up north we have their firearms supplier.”

Her hand drifted north towards the small patch of desert on the map, “He gets it coming off the sea, even has a house set up in the town there.”

“Bring the heat, eh?” Gavin smiled, “That’ll be fun.”

“Just be careful, he’s armed, these guys mean business,” She warned, the idea of her son getting hurt by these people sent a trill of fear through her, but he was the best for the job. He could do this, she’d raised him well.

She held her fingers over the push pin in east Los Santos, taking a steadying breath. This target, this very man, was one she was half tempted to take out herself.

Clenching her teeth, Griffon began, “This . . . mongrel of a man runs a dog ring.  I want it gone. I want _him_ gone. Save all that you can, report it after you take him out, but make him regret it.”

“No problem,” Jack ground out, “I can be ready in 5 minutes.”

She shook her head, “No, you all hit at the same time, it sends a stronger message from a unified front.”

Geoff nodded in agreement, “Seems pretty legit of a plan. What time you want us to roll out?”

“Let me finish and I will tell you, dear,” She smiled and pointed to the final pin, “I’m sending you down here Michael, but I don’t want you in there alone. He’s head of their grunts, trains them up, so I need you to take him out.”

“Bring out the big guns?” He asked, a hint of eagerness in his tone.

“Please do, she’ll meet you out on the docks at 3, so I want you all to head out at 2:30. Think you boys can handle that?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem, boss, been waitin’ a long time to go out with the misses,” Michael barked out a laugh, “Better than any honeymoon I could give her.”

“Loot what you want or can, then meet up at the cabin. I don’t want anyone heading near the shop or penthouse until the all clear is sounded. We keep this clean and quick.”

The men nodded in agreement as she reached forward and pulled out every pin from the map before folding it carefully. The small shack on the edge of town she had chosen was a one shot and it was time to clear out; until this new crew was dealt with every location they used was compromised, even this one that had occupied for the past half hour. Filing out one by one, Michael trailed behind with a small container of fuel as it dripped behind him before tossing it back inside.

“Would you do the honors, Ry?”

Without a glance behind him to make the all clear he tossed back a lit zippo through the door way, “Let the games begin.”


End file.
